


Пять поцелуев и кое-что еще

by minty_mix



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Первый поцелуй происходит на спор.





	Пять поцелуев и кое-что еще

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> бета: Efah

Первый поцелуй происходит на спор.

Энакину действительно не стоило поддаваться глупым девчачьим играм, но его постоянно берут на «слабо», и обычно все кончается тем, что он сам себе роет могилу. Но, крифф, он-то ожидал, что ему всего-навсего придется сделать что-нибудь достаточно странное, чтобы удовлетворить ужасные желания других падаванов, но чтобы так? Он не знает, кому принадлежит эта блестящая идея, но как только выяснит — этому шутнику не поздоровится.

Энакину пятнадцать, и это значит, что его Учителю сейчас должно быть около тридцати. Хотя, конечно, Оби-Ван выглядит гораздо моложе, и, наверное, потому он пытается отрастить бороду. Энакин, правда, думает, что он просто скучает по Квай-Гону гораздо сильнее, чем хочет показать. Но сейчас у Оби-Вана только небольшая щетина, и Энакин соврет, если скажет, что не думал, как она будет мягко царапать его гладкую кожу.

Оби-Ван сидит в Садах, возможно, завершает ежедневную медитацию, когда Энакин подходит к нему, затылком ощущая взгляды остальных падаванов. Он слегка дрожит, садясь напротив своего Учителя, и Оби-Ван вопросительно смотрит на него, потому что здесь довольно жарко. Энакин открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но потом резко решает поскорее расправиться со своим заданием.

Поцелуем это не назовешь. Энакин только прижимается к губам Оби-Вана своими, даже не пытаясь как-то давить. Его глаза открыты, а взгляд Оби-Вана приобретает свой самый синий оттенок, намекая скорее на его ошеломление, нежели разочарование. Энакин не отстраняется еще несколько секунд, будто какая-то пиявка, а потом все же отодвигается подальше, быстро моргая.

Их молчание продолжается почти минуту, тишину нарушают только возбужденные крики падаванов. Но как только Оби-Ван замечает их, они, смеясь, убегают. Энакин опускает голову, отчаянно краснея, и от смущения не может даже выдавить из себя извинение, но Оби-Ван только ерошит его волосы. Взглянув на него, Энакин видит улыбку.

— Возможно, в следующий раз тебе стоит подумать о последствиях, прежде чем соглашаться на «Правду или действие», падаван.

Энакин смеется, и все произошедшее отходит на второй план.

***

Второй поцелуй случается, когда Энакин умирает.

Правда, лекари говорят, что у него простуда, но что они вообще могут знать? Он умирает, а даже если и нет — смерть должна ощущаться примерно так. В голове пульсирует так, будто оттуда пытается кто-то вылезти, из носа течет, как будто где-то прорвало криффову трубу, в горле сухо и першит, он мокрый от пота, еда отвратительна на вкус, а боль в спине совершенно убивает его.

— Я умираю, — говорит Энакин как бы между прочим.

Оби-Ван только закатывает глаза — снова — и кладет ему на лоб холодное полотенце, откинув спутанные влажные кудри. Иногда Энакину интересно, почему же Оби-Ван такой заботливый и внимательный к своему взрослому бывшему падавану, который превращается в сопливую девчонку, как только чувствует боль. Возможно, это одна из причин, по которой Энакин так сильно любит его, но это вовсе не значит, что он это действительно осознает.

Энакин поворачивается на кровати и прячет лицо в подушку. Он бы хотел сейчас выпасть из реальности, но, подумав об этом, понимает, что, возможно, уже и так это сделал. Когда он хочет в очередной раз попросить убить его, Оби-Ван кладет руки ему на плечи, и его пальцы мучительно медленно движутся, разминая мышцы, к лопаткам, прежде чем Энакин успевает напрячься, или запротестовать, или хотя бы попросить Оби-Вана не касаться его так, потому что это, вообще-то, заводит (хотя не то чтобы он действительно собирается что-то с этим делать). Энакин в раю. Он бурчит что-то непонятное даже ему самому и тихо стонет в подушку.

— Серьезно, Энакин, — голос Оби-Вана похож на низкое урчание, раздающееся рядом с ушами Энакина, и от этого голова болит еще сильнее. Скорее всего, потому, что кровь не может решить, куда же ей теперь приливать. — После всех совершенных тобой безумств, — и его рука скользит по спине ниже, заставляя Энакина дрожать, — я не могу поверить, что именно простуда прикует тебя к постели.

— Не простуда, — бормочет Энакин, двигаясь ближе к дарящим неземное наслаждение рукам. — Я умираю.

— Конечно, ты умираешь. — Оби-Ван хмыкает, но Энакину абсолютно плевать, потому что его мозг занят теплотой рук Оби-Вана и тем, как прекрасно ощущаются они на спине, ласково поглаживающие его так, будто знают, где именно нужно прикоснуться. Снова и снова, может быть, все действительно так и есть, потому что джедайская жизнь не предполагает личного пространства в принципе, а Энакин и Оби-Ван после стольких лет битв бок о бок видели друг у друга все, что только возможно.

У Энакина голова идет кругом, и картинка плывет перед глаза, поэтому он закрывает глаза и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы подвинуться еще чуточку ближе к Оби-Вану, сидящему рядом. Дыхание замедляется, и он знает, что проваливается в то полубессознательное состояние, которое закончится тем, что он проведет на одном месте слишком много времени без движения.

— Оби-Ван, — тянет он, заставляя мышцы слушаться его и помочь ему перевернуться. Но именно Оби-Ван приходит на помощь, придерживая его за грудь, пока спина не касается матраса, а взгляд не устремляется вверх. Дыхание Энакина частое и горячее, а волосы, влажные от пота, липнут ко лбу, противно и неудобно.

Оби-Ван наклоняется ближе, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы заполнить видимое Энакину пространство, и мягко и заботливо убирает волосы с лица, обеспокоенно улыбаясь.

— Тебе действительно стоит поспать, — произносит он тихо, чтобы слова не отдавались болью в голове Энакина.

Энакин кивает и жалеет об этом тут же, потому что движение отзывается невыносимой болью в голове.

Рука Оби-Вана все еще лежит на лбу, и его лицо так близко, от него веет теплом и спокойствием, и Энакин понятия не имеет, что он делает, но он тянется к нему, кладет руку на шею и притягивает ближе, заставляя коснуться губ. Энакин целует его. Поцелуй получается пикантным и кислым, но разве есть сейчас до этого дело, потому что, даже едва соображая от болезни, Энакин чувствует, что Оби-Ван отвечает ему. И это единственное, что важно сейчас, потому что это Оби-Ван, его губы и его касания, влажные и медленные.

Когда Энакин просыпается на следующий день, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, Оби-Вана рядом нет. Когда они видятся, Оби-Ван касается его лба ладонью и бормочет: «Ну, похоже, что лихорадка прошла».

Он не вспоминает про инцидент, и Энакин решает последовать его примеру, потому что понимает, что принять отказ от Оби-Вана он просто не сможет.

***

Когда они целуются в третий раз, Энакин напуган, зол и доведен до отчаяния.

У него было плохое предчувствие еще с той секунды, как Винду вообще начал говорить. Нечто поселилось в затылке, какое-то мягкое покалывание, говорящее, что опасность сгущается вокруг них и что это нечто никуда не уйдет, пока не будет напоено кровью. Он не хочет, чтобы Оби-Ван уходил, и предчувствие вторит ему. Оби-Ван говорит, что это всего лишь ощущение, что такое случается с каждым джедаем, находящимся в гармонии с тем, что его окружает. Но все равно — Энакин почти никогда не ошибается, и когда он прощается с Оби-Ваном на платформе, он крепко обнимает его и почти умоляет быть настолько осторожным, насколько это возможно. Оби-Ван шутит, называет его импульсивным. И улетает.

Энакин остается в Храме, сосредотачивая все внимание на своем задании. Парочка уроков тут, поломанный спидер, о котором нужно позаботиться, там, посиделки с Квинланом — и вот уже почти все дни расписаны по минутам. В свободное время он тренируется, но только потому, что упражнения выматывают его так, чтобы он не слишком сосредотачивался на непроходящем покалывании в затылке. Он хочет, чтобы хотя бы на этот раз его выслушали.

На шестой день миссии Оби-Ван пропадает. У Энакина нет доступа к отчетам, и он узнает о случившемся только потому, что Квинлан настаивает на том, что он должен. Совет опасается, что он отправится на поиски Учителя, нарушая всевозможные политические договоренности на своем пути, и у них есть на это полное право.

— Послушай меня, — говорит ему Квинлан, в упор смотря на него и держа за плечо. Он выглядит бесстрашным, и это производит сильное впечатление, потому что такой вид очень далек от его обычного глуповатого выражения лица. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Так что просто сядь и жди.

— Но…

— Скайуокер, — и это звучит скорее как прямой приказ от мастера Воса, нежели как дружеский совет. Энакин, однако, знает, что если Квинлан не подтолкнет его к секретной миссии по спасению Оби-Вана, то ничего поделать уже будет нельзя.

Это убивает Энакина. Он ждет, и ждет, и ждет, представляя худшие варианты развития событий. Они, Оби-Ван и он, всегда ведут бой вместе не без причины — потому что связь между ними настолько сильна, что ранить их обоих одновременно практически невозможно. Но когда один бьется без другого… Энакин вздрагивает и ударяет кулаком в стену. Его трясет от злости, потому что он не может сидеть сложа руки, когда Оби-Вана, возможно, пытают.

Но даже через два дня никто ничего не знает. Пройдет еще три — и Оби-Вана признают погибшим. Вот только он не может умереть, он же Оби-Ван-крифф-его-раздери-Кеноби, и — Энакин в это верит — он несокрушим.

Он чувствует, как на третий день печаль хватает его своими цепкими лапами, когда покалывание, означавшее страх и гнев, внезапно сменяется сосущей пустотой, грозящей высосать из Энакина все силы, если Оби-Ван не вернется. Энакин не может себе представить жизнь без своего Учителя, он не смеет даже думать об этом, потому что это слишком больно. Его сердце болит, хочется кричать и бежать, но все, что он делает, — это ждет, вцепившись в подушку и моля Силу или что там еще может быть, чтобы, пожалуйста, Оби-Ван вернулся к нему целым и невредимым.

Оби-Ван возвращается на седьмой день после своего исчезновения. Он пересекает порог комнаты Энакина, и Энакин не утруждает себя вопросами о том, почему не вмешивается Совет или почему за Оби-Ваном не следуют лекари. Энакин идет навстречу, прямо в руки Оби-Вана, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует, прижимаясь к его губам. Поцелуй грубый и жесткий, и Энакин чувствует солоноватый привкус собственных слез на губах.

Позже они не говорят об этом, пока Энакин убеждает Оби-Вана посетить крыло лекарей, потому что тот тяжело ранен, и хорошо поспать, потому что тот выглядит истощенным и вымотанным. Но все равно теперь это все отходит на второй план, потому что губы Оби-Вана здесь, а это значит «Оби-Ван», и «живой», и «спасибо», и «дом».

***

Когда они целуются четвертый раз, между ними происходит гораздо большее, чем просто поцелуи.

Они покинули Храм почти два месяца назад. Они сражались, их ранили и пытали, но теперь все наконец позади, а вечеринка в самом разгаре. Ночь только начинается, музыка звучит громко, алкоголь льется рекой, и когда Оби-Ван облизывает губы, нарочито медленно скользя языком по покрасневшей коже, Энакин понимает, что больше не выдержит.

Он отпускает себя. Энакин делает это медленно, подходя ближе и ближе и следя за тем, как меняются отблески света в глазах Оби-Вана, по мере его приближения. Энакин тяжело сглатывает, напоминает себе, что он пьян, а иначе бы никогда не стал делать что-то подобное, но Оби-Ван не отводит взгляда, а влажные губы его приоткрыты. Энакин честно не знает, приглашение ли это, но расценивает именно так.

Энакин даже не знает, пьян Оби-Ван или нет, но у него есть только тот самоконтроль, который он может себе позволить. Он вдыхает его запах и чувствует сладость брэнди, а еще — корицы, кожи и немного пота. Энакин прикусывает губу, почти раня ее зубами. И когда за его спиной яркий фейерверк взрывается синими и зелеными всполохами, высоко взмывая в ночное небо, он кусает последний раз и касается губ Оби-Вана своими.

Это похоже на прошлые раз и — одновременно — нет. Чувствуется какое-то противоречие, недосказанное ощущение «пожалуйстапожалуйстаеще», но Энакин не торопится, не отстраняется от губ Оби-Вана, будто они были давно потерянными кусочками одного паззла. Оби-Ван еле слышно вздыхает и размыкает губы, тут же захватывая губы Энакина, мягкие и податливые. Это напоминает Энакину обо всем, что Оби-Ван делает, и ему кажется, что так всегда и происходит: Оби-Ван отпускает себя, но вместе с тем не теряет контроль. Это восхищает Энакина. Все в Оби-Ване восхищает Энакина.

Забавно то, как они двигаются: немного отчаянно, но не быстро, будто боясь, что любое резкое движение может разрушить весь момент. И все же скоро они уже прижимаются друг к другу, Оби-Ван держит Энакина за талию, притягивая ближе к себе, держа так крепко, будто боится, что тот сбежит. Энакин обеими руками ерошит волосы Оби-Вана, касается мягких прядей, лаская его губы языком, скользя им то глубже, то наоборот, и думает о том, что ему никогда не будет достаточно.

Добраться до их комнаты удается с трудом, потому что они слишком увлечены друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то еще. Оби-Ван падает на кровать, и Энакин следует за ним, стараясь дотронуться губами до любого участка кожи, который может найти, и, едва найдя, прикасается языком и губами. Оби-Ван дрожит и стонет под ним, ласково гладя его лицо и волосы. И все так хорошо и медленно.И огонь становится все ярче от каждого прикосновения.

Должно быть, проходит несколько часов или минут, но все кончается тем, что они касаются друг друга обнаженной влажной кожей. Энакин не хочет медлить, но все равно медлит, потому что Оби-Ван с ним сейчас, и он не знает, когда же кончится эта иллюзия. Он опускает руки Оби-Вану на спину и чувствует, как тот обвивает его бедро ногой, требуя: ближе, ближе, ближе.

В комнате тихо, но тишина нарушается только звуками яростных поцелуев и резких вздохов. Вокруг темно, пахнет ими и сексом, и Энакин знает, что все именно так, как нужно для него. Это то, чего он хочет, то, что сохранит навсегда, чтобы потом цепляться за это и не падать.

Ладони Оби-Вана везде — на спине, заднице, в волосах, будто он хочет взять Энакина всего и сразу. Тот чувствует движение под собой и следует за ним, позволяя себе потерять контроль и упуская всякую связную мысль. Это Оби-Ван, это он, и это все, что Энакину нужно знать.

Когда перед сном они целуются в последний раз, Энакин улавливает вкус яблока на губах Оби-Вана и запах ванили — на его плечах. Он запоминает это, прячет в мысленную коробочку их совместных ценных воспоминаний и клянется никогда не забывать.

Наутро Оби-Вана нет рядом, и это нормально, Энакин вполне может сделать вид, что ничего не было. 

Хотя это все равно больно.

***

На пятый раз их поцелуй наконец-то получается правильным.

— Я так устал. — Энакин позволяет себе завалиться на диван, растекшись по нему, и закрыть глаза рукой в драматическом жесте усталости. — Никогда больше не буду двигаться.

Оби-Ван хмыкает. Энакин знает, что он близко, потому что он чувствует его присутствие, его тепло рядом с собой. Он слышит его шаги, когда тот выходит из комнаты и скрывается в ванной, и шорох ткани, когда Оби-Ван оставляет свой плащ на коричневой кушетке. Он возвращается пару мгновений спустя, и Энакин ощущает, как под весом Оби-Вана проседает диван рядом с ним.

— Дай взглянуть. — Оби-Ван берет мягко берет его за запястье, отводя руку от лица. Он осматривает рану на лбу Энакина внимательно и обеспокоенно, а после поднимает руку и касается теплой влажной тряпкой запятнанной кровью кожи.

Энакин шипит и дуется для большего эффекта. 

— Не будь ребенком, — бормочет Оби-Ван, не сводя глаз со лба Энакина и осторожно промывая рану. — Она перестала кровоточить.

Энакин слабо улыбается — только потому, что, он знает, это успокоит Оби-Вана. А если нет, то он будет дуться всю неделю. Он подается навстречу ткани, осознавая ее тепло. Это то, что Оби-Ван делает для него всегда, — не прикасается к нему ничем холодным. Оби-Ван знает, что Энакин ненавидит холод, точно так же, как знает о нем все, что вообще может знать.

Энакин ничего не может с этим поделать. Он перехватывает руку, в которой Оби-Ван держит ткань, и прижимает ее ко лбу. Кожа Оби-Вана горячая, но от одного только прикосновения Энакина бросает в дрожь.

И в этот момент Оби-Ван целует его. Это внезапно и странно, потому что Оби-Ван целует его сам, а вокруг никого нет. Но Энакин все равно послушно раскрывает рот, повинуясь чужим губам, и это сладко, мягко и просто. Поцелуй значит «Мне жаль» и «Я люблю тебя», и Энакин нетерпеливо подается навстречу, обхватывая лицо Оби-Вана ладонями и вынуждая его приблизиться. 

Они касаются друг друга, и, когда Энакин прячет лицо в шее Оби-Вана, он шепчет: «Теперь я точно не сдвинусь с места».

Оби-Ван смеется, и Энакин улыбается. Он, вообще-то, серьезно. Он лучше прижмет Оби-Вана еще крепче, раз уж тот теперь принадлежит ему, и никогда не отпустит его от себя.


End file.
